Electronic and engine-driven devices are increasingly used and relied for performing countless tasks in all environments. In many cases, an engine or engine-driven generator may provide electrical or mechanical power to run such electronic and engine-driven devices. For example, in a marine setting where no utility power is available, a generator having an internal combustion engine connected with an alternator may be operated and provide power to various electronic devices aboard the ship or vessel.